Levels
are a game mechanic in Diep.io. Players level up by gaining score, killing other players, destroying Polygons and Crashers, or through passive XP gain (in the case of the game mode, Survival). The player's total score and level are represented by two bars below their name, as shown on the right. The numbers on the top bar represent the player's total score whilst comparing the player's score as a percentage of the score of the Leader (the player at the top of the Scoreboard) - as such, when the player is the leader, this bar is full. Another difference between these two bars is that the score bar can fluctuate up and down, while the level bar can only increase. The bottom bar represents the player's current level and their current progress to the next level; once this bar is full, they gain a level. This system terminates at level 45, as no higher levels can be reached. Mechanics For every level gained, up to Level 28, a skill point is received (after which a skill point is received at Level 30, and then every 3 levels afterward up to level 45). Skill points are used to upgrade the player's Stats. In the skill tree, shown to the right, up to 7 total skill-points may be invested into a stat, with there being eight stats. Four stats can be maxed out (or filled), with another receiving the last five points. An exception to this is the Smasher branch, which can use up to 10 points, but only 4 stats. The Auto Smasher, however, has all 8 stats with a maximum of 10 points. There is a maximum of 33 skill points, so use them wisely, or the player will end up with an ineffective build. Even two of the same tanks can vary widely based on how its skill points are distributed; these different skill point distributions are known as Builds. They vary between strict melee builds and ranged builds. For every 15 levels, up to 45, the player may go up to the next Tier, which drastically improves the characteristics of the player's tank and its Barrels, Spawners, Trap layers, or other attributes. As the player levels up: *The size of the player's tank and its ammunition size will increase by 1% per level above level 1. *The tank’s Health will increase by 2 HP per level.Thread:52718 *The Field of View (FoV) will increase. *The Movement Speed will decrease. Should the player die, they will respawn at a lower level, which fully depends on their level before they died. It is usually half of the player's level, but below Level 12 they will go down only one level, when they are Level 15 they will get Level 12, and upwards to 30 it depends on score, then level. Experience Gain Different game modes have different Experience modifiers. *FFA, 2 Teams, 4 Teams, Maze and Sandbox has an experience multiplier of x1. *Domination has an experience multiplier of x2. *Survival, Tag and Mothership has/had an experience multiplier of x3 (the Mothership game mode has been removed). Level Table Achievements }} Trivia *In old versions of Diep.io (April 15th-17th 2016), the level cap was 60 instead of 45. **This meant that Tier 5 did exist at one point. ***The only Tier 5 tank back then was Octo Tank, when Quad Tank upgraded from Triple Shot. *Should the player kill someone over 23,536 EXP, they will only receive 23,537 EXP. This may be so that a player cannot gain 1m points from an opponent immediately, which would be unfair. *In FFA and Maze, if a player is 20 Levels higher than an opponent, and they then kill that opponent, there will be a no-kill notification. This is intended to prevent the spawn-killing of low-level tanks by higher-level ones. *It is possible to become higher than Level 45. Players can do this by taking control of a Dominator in Domination, or being the Mothership (before the game mode was removed). This would make the player levels 75 and 140, respectively. *The formula for tank size is 50 * 1.01^(level - 1) units, where a grid square is 25 units. *While Dominators appear to be level 75, their size corresponds to around level 118, for unknown reasons. Bugs The scoreboard, mini-map and the player’s bar status may disappear and reappear randomly. }} References Category:Diep.io